


Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho A Pirate's Life For Me

by orphan_account



Series: Piratestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BAMF Mindfang, F/F, Feferi isn't a pirate technically, Pirate!Aranea, Pirate!Meenah, Pirate!Vriska, She just happens to live with one, ahahaha i just rly love pirates man, aranea has a snobby british accent lol, meenah and feferi have australian accents, mindfang and vriska have scottish accents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket has always lived on her mother, Mindfang's pirate ship, mainly raised by her elder sister Aranea. On Vriska's 7th wriggling day, Mindfang makes an alliance with a pirate crew whose boat is called 'The Condescension'. Vriska meets a beautiful highblooded sea dweller named Feferi Peixes, and is immediately smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ahoy, scallywags!

**Author's Note:**

> aye  
> so being the idiot i am i accidentally orphaned all of my works???? but i found their saved files, and am reposting them all.

Vriska yawns, looking over the side of the boat. Her mum had gone out on a raid, and was going to be back this day. Aranea had said not to doubt their mother, that she could take care of herself perfectly well. Despite the fact that she knew this, her heart still felt heavy with dread. She grumbled a bit. She was up early, and she knew it, but she felt slightly betrayed. Today was her 7th wriggling day and her mum had promised to be back by then, but she still wasn't here! But it was only the morning, and there was plenty of time for Mindfang to return.

She hangs over the boat, and stares at the water. Today was also the day that her mum was going to let her do her first raid! It was going to be a small, lowblooded town; rustblood to be exact, and Vriska was allowed to choose four members from her mum's crew! Vriska did an excited little jig, hopping from foot to foot in anticipation. The little lowbloods wouldn't see it coming! She couldn't wait to see what treasures the rustbloods had hidden, and what their little village looked like. Maybe she'd even find a pretty rustblood to take as a slave.

She was so lost in thought she almost didn't hear her mother's booming voice. "Oi, Vriska! It's lovely to see ye first thing when I get back. That raid was a bloody long one." Vriska nearly jumps, as she turns around to face the direction from which the voice came. About 10 meters away she sees a large ship, with a golden trident attached to the front. Standing at the bow is her mother, and another pirate. The other pirate has a large black captains hat embroidered with Fuchsia lace and a Fuchsia feather. She wore her hair back in braids, and had on a flowy but short Fuchsia dress draped in gold jewels.

"Aye, mum. It's bloody great to see ye too. Almost thought ye wouldn't show." She shouted. "Och, I'm offended! Ye know I'd never break mah promise!" Vriska chuckled. "Not intentionally. Anywho, who's yer pink friend?" She shouted back. "This is Meenah Peixes, daughter of the Empress-well, Ex-Empress, since the Signless took over; and Captain of The Condescension." "G'day mate, great to meet ya!" Meenah yells. Vriska grew giddy with excitement as they drew closer.

Suddenly, her older sister Aranea comes up from below. "Vriska? What in the blazes is going on up here?" She asks. She was in her soft blue nightie, an her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Mum's come back and she made an ally!" Vriska says, voice full of excitement. Aranea gasped and practically flew towards the bow of the boat where Vriska stood. "Mum! Bloody hell have I missed you! Who's that next to you?" Aranea yelled. "I've missed ye too, dearheart. And this is Meenah Peixes, Captain of The Condescension. She's actually about your age." Mindfang shouts. Meenah waves. "Oi, nice to meet ya!" Aranea giggles and smiles reservedly.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Peixes, I'm Aranea." "The pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Meenah." Captain Meenah shouts as her boat docks next to The Blue Thief, giving a joking bow. Aranea blushes a light cerulean and sighs dreamily. Vriska chuckles and nudges Aranea in the gut gently. "Someone has a crush." "Oh, do shut up!" Meenah lowers the gangplank onto shore, and Vriska does the same on The Blue Thief. Mindfang and Meenah proceed to board the ship. Meenah grabs Vriska's hand and shakes it enthusiastically. "Pleasure." Meenah says with a coy wink. She turns to Aranea and hugs her as if she's a dear friend. "Lovely to meet you in person, instead of yelling from my boat."

Aranea blushes bright blue once more, but returns the hug with equal fervor. "I-I do so agree." Meenah grinned, untangling herself from Aranea. Mindfang then strides up to them, and picks Vriska up and into her arms. "Aye! Mum, wot er ye doin?" Vriska yelps, as she is lifted off of the ground. Mindfang hugs her gently, and coos. "My little girl. She used to be such a wee lass, now she's all grown up! 7 sweeps, I'll be damned." Whilst she won't admit it, Vriska is enjoying the attention from her mother and Aranea's jealous glare. She chuckles. 'That's whatcha get fer bein a stuck up bookish snob.' She thinks to herself.

Mindfang sets Vriska down softly and hugs Aranea. "How's my little scholar doin?" She asks. "I'm doing fine, mum." Mindfang chuckles and ruffles her hair. Aranea chooses then to remember she's in just her nightie, so she mumbles to Meenah about changing and rushes back to her room. Meenah laughs. "Sisters, am I right?" Vriska cocks a brow. "And you would know...?" She asks. Meenah snaps. "Ah, yes, I forgot to tell you! I have a sister your age, her name's Feferi! She's probably waiting to be invited onto the ship." She looks at Mindfang, and Mindfang nods. "Crikey, Fef, you can come onto the ship!" Vriska hears what is quite possibly the cutest laugh she has ever heard, and watches as a figure runs onto the ship. The figure stops next to Meenah, and Vriska gets a much better look.

The girl, Feferi, is about her age. She's short, with pink hued freckled skin. She has waist length, wavy and thick, beautiful black hair, and golden yellow eyes. She's wearing a silk, Fuchsia tank top and a silk, purple skirt thats been adorned with pearls. She is button cute. "Hi there, Ms. Serket! I'm Feferi, Feferi Peixes, heheh! What's your name?!??!?" She asks excitedly. Vriska finds her cheeks burning, no doubt hued the color of her blood, as she stammers out, "V-Vriska." She feels Aranea behind her, she must of finished changing, and hears her whisper, "Someone has a crush~" Tauntingly. She steps on her foot discreetly, and Aranea curses under her breath. Feferi smiles cheerily. "It's so eelsome tuna meet ya!" Feferi says, hugging Vriska. Is hugging some sort of sea dweller thing? Or maybe it's just a Peixes thing. She hugs her back regardless, patting her semi-awkwardly.

"And you?" Feferi asks Aranea, who is now dressed in her short sleeved, short light blue and white dress, and a brown belt. Her hair is down and brushed, and she wore her glasses. "I am Aranea. It's a pleasure 'tuna' meet you as well." Meenah and Feferi squealed simultaneously, "Fish puns!" Before hugging Aranea at the same time. While the three of them chatted, Vriska went back to the side of the boat and stared at her reflection. She wore a long sleeved navy blue shirt and a brown vest, dark jeans and brown boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she wasn't wearing glasses. Was she as pretty as her sister? She was dragged out of her thoughts as her mum called her name. "Come, let's all eat lunch before Vrissy dearest goes on her raid!" Meenah looks interested at the thought of a raid, and Fef looks disheartened. Vriska frowns, hating to see Feferi sad, so she cracks a joke and gets her grinning again.

Before she knew it, she was in 'tuna' deep.


	2. Hiatus

sorry fronds but I am having major writers block  
but dont worry ill be back on track asap eue


End file.
